


Lighting and Shadows

by Sayori123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Following the events after the Grand Magic Games. Lyra Dreyar finds herself caught in the clutches of first love. Having listened to many stories of her mothers own recollection of her romance with her father, Lyra takes a risk in conveying her feelings to a rather quiet and gentle shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth. Will Lyra come out on top or will this crumble at her feet.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

I'm not sure when I first felt it...but if I could recall, it was after the Grand Magic Games that I began to realize...I was in love.

 

**Magnolia, year 7710, July 10**

It was a rather peaceful day in Magnolia and not much was going besides the ever famous and rowdy Fairy Tail guild. Which stood at the very back end of Magnolia tall and proud. That's were I'm from, I'm Lyra Dreyar. Daughter too the two most strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, Fiya Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar. Their both S-class wizards and have known each other since they were young. They are also dragon slayers,much like myself. My mother was raised by a water dragon at a young age,but went missing seven years ago, along with our other resident dragon slayers as well. 

A light tap to the shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. Turning my gaze I see my mother smiling warmly with her exceed Lea flying behind her. "Hey mom." I say smiling. 

"Hi sweetheart, mind if I take a seat?" She asks.

"No, go right ahead." I say.

She sits down next to at the table with Lea sitting on the table next to her. "I thought you were leaving for a job with dad today" I said. Mom sighs sheepishly smiling. "We are,but the job is one town over so we thought we'd head over after lunch and then come right back after we finished." 

"What's the job any way?"

"Oh, it's a simple one. Get rid of a rowdy group of thieves for a hundred jewels."

I look at mom confused,"Only a hundred? That hardly seems like much for a bunch of thieves."

Mom shakes her head,"I said the same thing to your father,but he seemed adamant about getting it done."

I narrow my eyes suspicious."You don't think dad has a different motive for going do you?"

Mom narrows her eyes,"Maybe, you know how your father is sometimes. Always wants to surprise me with something new." 

I look at her curiously,"Did dad do that a lot when you guys dated?"

Mom chuckles softly smiling."On more than one occasion. I'll tell ya...he never eases to amaze me,even after we married." 

I smile at that thinking about my experience at the games and being amazed at all the extremely talented wizards their, including the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. I blush a bit thinking about the black haired one, and how he literally took my breath away at his strong determination to win. Mom gets a cheeky grin on her face when she sees the light blush across my cheeks. 

"What were you thinking just know dear?" Mom asked grinning.

I blush harder at being caught. "N..Nothing..." I mumble. Mom laughs,"Well it certainly can't be nothing if it has my own daughter blushing." I sigh,"Alright, I'll tell you,but you can't say anything to dad okay." Mom chuckles, "I promise, now spill." She says. "You know that one dragon slayer that has a green cat in a frog suit." I say. Mom nods,"Ya, I think his name was Rogue Cheney, from Sabertooth." 

"Well....after the games....I sorta have a crush on him." I say.

Mom beams happily hugging me,"That's great sweetheart! I'm so happy for you."

I groan,"Mommm! Your embarrassing me!" I blush red. 

"Oh nonsense! You've been embarrassed plenty of times so quit the complaining. Besides, does he know you like him?"

i shake my head."I haven't exactly told him yet....plus what if he doesn't like me back."

Mom shakes her head,"Now Lyra, you don't know that unless you tell him. Don't jump to sudden conclusions." 

"Yes, mom." I say. 

Mom sits up patting me lightly on the shoulder." I'm going to head out now. See you for dinner tonight." She says kissing me on the cheek.

"Alright, see ya tonight mom." I say waving her goodbye as she leaves the guild with Lea following closely behind her.

I stretch my arms up over my head before sitting up and walking over to the request board hopping to kill some time before mom and dad get back from their job. Most of the jobs I see are either more than a one person requirement, but my eyes eventually fall on a solo one. 

I pull the paper off taking a look over: 

**Request for a Wizard**

**An available wizard; preferably single female, to act as a lover with another existing male wizard from our town.**

**We have had a string of disappearances among young couples vanishing in the middle of the night; specifically around midnight and only WIZARD's. We are in dire need of assistance with solving this problem.   If accepted; room and board along with any other travel expenses will be paid in advance. Location: Stellan Town.**

**Reward: 90,000 Jewels**

(Seems easy enough..though I'm a bit suspicious about the random male wizard.) I thought walking over to the bar. "Hey, Mirajane. I'll be taking this job here." I say signaling the Take-Over Mage. White hair and blue eyes meet my gaze with a smile. "Alright, I'll let the major of the town know your coming." She says.

"Thanks, also can ya tell my mom and dad that I probably won't be back for I'd say four days. The town the request is from is about three hours away from Magnolia and I'd rather not have to take a long round trip their and back." I say.

"Of Course. Be safe and Good luck!" She exclaims waving goodbye as I exit the guild.

~Time Skip to a few hours later~

After packing up my travel bag I made my way towards the Magnolia Station buying my ticket for Stellan Town and entering the train. Most of the train ride was normal, which was nice cause I got to enjoy some nice scenery for the next three hours before the train halted at Stellan Station.   

(Thank goodness I didn't inherit Dads horrible motion sickness or those three hours would have been brutal) I thought shivering slightly. I stood from my seat and walked off the train asking one of the locals where the major's office was located. 

"Oh, its towards the center of town. You can't miss it dear. Its creme in color with a large dome." The lady says. 

"Thank you." I say walking out of the station and into the towns square. 

It's amazing how much activity this town was getting compared to Magnolia Square. So many people were up and about either taking a stroll or going shopping through the markets. I smile enjoying the cheery nature before a rather obvious large creme dome building comes into view. 

(Huh? Lady wasn't kidding when she said it wouldn't be hard to miss.) I thought climbing up the steps and entering the building. The basic design of the building was simple and standard colors. A lady with brown hair held up in a bun looks up from her desk smiling. "Hello, what can I help you with?" She asks. 

"HI, I'm the wizard answering to the request made by your major. I'm Lyra Dreyar of Fairy Tail." I say. 

"Ah! Your just in time. The male wizard that will be helping you arrived a few mins before you. You can wait with him in the room over their and the major will see you both in a few mins." She says pointing to the door on my left. 

"Alright, Thank you." I say opening the door and walking through. 

I shut the door behind me looking around the small room looking at all the different paintings lined along the wall. "Lyra?" Says a voice. I freeze shocked by the particular voice that spoke out. (It couldn't be....could it?) I thought slowly turning my gaze to who I least expected to see...Rogue Cheney and his cat Frosch sitting at one of the many rows of chairs along the wall.

"Rogue? You live here?" I asked shocked.

"Ya...Sabertooth is a few blocks away from here." He says.

"Wait....if your the male wizard that they requested then that means....." I don't even finish cause I start blushing a deep red. Rogue isn't any better, he's got a deep blush as well only nodding in reply to my trailed off question.

(OH Mavis, Rogue and I have to pretend to be a couple!) I thought blushing.  

Just then a rather short man with brown swept back hair and a suit walked through the door. "Ah! You must be the Wizards that came in request of the job." He says.

"Yes, I'm Lyra Dreyar. Representing Fairy tail." I say.

"Rogue Cheney. Representing Sabertooth." Rogue says.

"Glad to meet you both. I'm Mayor Stanhope." Stanhope says.

"Could you tell us the cause of these supposed disappearances?" I asked taking a seat.

"Of course. It happened about a month ago, a young wizarding couple came through town stopping at the local inn for the night. From what the innkeeper told me, they were only going to stay the night and head back out in the morning." He says.

"I see, what else can you tell us?" Rogue asks.

"Like their names and if they were affiliated with a guild." I say. 

"Their names were Sara and Micheal. As for the guild they were affiliated with I think it was Lamia Scale. One was a very talented sound mage and the other had similar magic style to yours Mr. Cheney. It was shadow magic." He says. 

"Alright.....can you tell us about the night of their disappearance?" I asked. 

"The rest of the night was normal and it seemed that way,but around midnight as the innkeepers wife was going around collecting empty trays outside the rooms she noticed an ominous green glow coming from the young couples rooms. When she went to investigate the occurrence the light vanished right as she got to the room. Their door was slightly open so she walked in and found the room completely empty." He says.

Rogue and I look at each other confused, "Empty? Like as in their was no one in the room?" I asked. 

"Yes, only from what his wife had recalled all their belongings were still in the room. Course the bed was a bit messy but for the most part it looked like their wasn't much of a struggle. The only evidence left behind was the young women's shell necklace laying on the floor, but upon closer inspection the jewelry looked to have been forcfully removed and thrown to the ground unfortunately their was no prints to go off by to determine the mastermind." He says.

"I mentioned a string of disappearances, Was this not the only case?" I asked.

"Regrettably, yes. Three more couples went missing, each a very talented wizard." He says.

"Do you know their names as well and guild affiliation?" Rogue asks.

"The first of three were Shane and Markus; hailing from the blue Pegasus guild. The second of the three were Shyana and Lee; hailing from the Naga guild and finally, the last couple Carus and Nefiya; from the Moon Howl guild." He says. 

Rogue and I look at each knowing this case was going to be far more difficult then we had initially thought. ( I hope we can find these missing people.) I thought.


End file.
